1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical devices, and more particularly to a tissue cutting clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical clamps are extensively used in surgery, with such clamps taking the general form of a pair of scissors, minus blades, with the ends configured with opposing flat and/or serrated faces for gripping a portion of tissue or other bodily organ or component. Such surgical clamps are often provided with interlocking members adjacent the finger gripping openings for providing the clamping action.
Such clamps are often used for securing a body or tissue part prior to cutting, such as in a hysterectomy operation, or severing of a nerve or blood vessel. One prior art blade holder is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,249 entitled Instrument for Surgical Operations issued to WEIHMANN on 25 May 1954, the pliers-like instrument providing for clamping and severing tissue with the inside opposing faces of the jaws of the instrument having grooves for slidably holding a blade mounted for longitudinal movement for cutting during surgery.
A Retractable Surgical Knife is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,329, issued to WERNER on 8 Mar. 1994, the knife including latch means for releasably locking the blade in an operative position.
Dissector-Obstructor Apparatus is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,556, issued to WOOD et al. on 26 Jul. 1960, the scissors-like apparatus providing for clamping and severing tissue and including latch means for releasably locking the blade in an operative position.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, there is provided a new and improved tissue cutting blade with the blade operable in a plane adjacent or overriding the plane of one surface of the engaged jaws.